twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Twilightsagafan
Into my talk page Please Feel Free To Post A Comment,or Leave Me A Messge.Oh And Remember to sign the message you leave me. Kellan lutz twilight-3587.jpg Twilightnewmoon poster kellanlutz.jpg Breaking-dawn-movie-poster-taylor-lautner-hot.jpg Breaking dawn movie poster.jpg 580 breakingdawn jacob.jpg Taylor-Lautner-LA-Times.jpg LUIVf3F3wSPl.jpg L5EhFS1XZzcl.jpg EcrNgJy1Q5Fl.jpg HNUjX.jpg Cr1vs.jpg HNten.jpg BD20872.jpg BD20835.jpg BD20769.jpg BD20713.jpg BD20654.jpg BD20616.jpg BD20380.jpg BD still 2.jpg Jacob-black-la-push-still.jpg From Scarly's Talk Page. TwiHard. Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Twilightsagafan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 19:24, July 29, 2011 Changing your profile picture Before you do anything you should save the avatar picture you want on your computer. Then, you go to your user page. Next, you click on your current avatar. The words "Change avatar" will appear. Then it will take you to your Preferences page. Scroll down to the "Avatar" section, click browse, and upload your new avatar. You shoud see your new picture now. Make sure to scroll to the bottom of the page to click the Save button and keep that picture as your avatar. Your new avatar will be there soon enough. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 20:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) My Fanfiction.Net Penname Hi! On FanFiction.Net, my penname is Dream Of Rose Petals. You can get to it, if you click the "My Website" part, in that bar at the top of my userpage. EE isn't on FanFiction.Net yet, because I'm going to wait until I finish it, until I post it there. If you want to read it, it's in my blogs on here. The links to all the chapters in order is also on my userpage, just scroll down to it. That's good that you're getting the necklace. :D I got my Twilight jewellery set from a place called Forbidden Planet, it's like a comic book store, sort of. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I spent a lot of time making my userpage. :D I hope that all the fonts I added show up on other people's computers, so they can see how pretty it is on mine. I have lots of pictures on my laptop to, but not of Twilight, mainly my favourite anime character. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 01:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE : Hey Hello. I love the photos you posted on my talk page. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Taylor Swift I do like Taylor Swift. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Hello there! :-) I saw your greeting in my comments. I'm not sure if you have a conversational topic planned, but is there something you want me to make for you? :-) It's lovely to meet you, by the way! Green Fairy 17:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC)